black rose
by XxDaMONSPwINcesxX
Summary: its the 5th year of hogwarts and there is a new slytherin that is the dark lords daughter. but no one expected that it would be innocent Isabella Swan.Non cannon please R&R this is my 1st fanfic and i want to know if i should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

"Bella we are leaving" penny head said.

I could see how it pained him to say that but I could not be happier.

"It's about bloody time!" he looked at me like I just killed his puppy.

And all I could do was laugh "did you really believe that _I_ loved _you_? You are a freak against your own race; you have a penny head and are a controlling freak that rapes people's minds.

I walked of back to that stupid muggle Charlie's home. I could tell right then that Edward was going to jump at me in 5...4...3...2...1. I turned around just in time and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a tree.

"listen here you little dip shit you ever try that again or you will be in so much pain that you would wish to be dead is that clear?" I said rather threateningly.

He nodded his head and choked out "crystal"

With that I went to pack.

I don't care what Dumbledore says he has already kept me here for a year against my wishes and he can't keep me hear any longer! I am the dark lords' daughter and He cannot force Bellatrix Marvolo Black-Riddle to stay any longer. That is it I'm going home! Back to riddle manor.

I called my owl 'Stella' that meant star in latin and wrote to father

**dear father **

**I have had enough! i stayed here for at least a year under your wishes but i want to come back. These muggles are **

**so annoying and they follow me around like lost puppies, and i am itching to kill them. So may i come back the muggle charlie **

**is getting on my nerves.**

** your one and only daughter Arabella**

As i waited for a reply i started to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! vampluvr'96 has Made me realize that i used 2 names for Bella from now on it is Bellatrix! im sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or Twilight. If i did i would be living in a mansion wich sadly i am not :'(

Now on with the story

Just as i finished packing i saw Stella had come back with a letter sitting on the windowsill hooting "Hey girl did you get the letter?" she hooted as a reply. I gave her some treats and read the letter.

**Dear Bellatrix**

**You can come back home whenever you are ready! Your mother has been exstatic as soon as she read your letter. Have you got any news on those traitor vamps? I will wait for the reply and you could come soon after.**

**From father**

As soon as I finished reading the letter I wrote a quick reply

**Dear dad**

**I'm coming home right now. I'll answer all your questions then!**

**From B**

I was just about to floo out of there when the stupid oaf Charlie came in. "Bella what are you doing?" Charlie asked. I had just had enough of his moaning and he was getting on my nerves so... "Avada Kadavra" and he was dead before he knew what had hit him. With that I flood to riddle manor.

As soon as I got through the other end of the connection I saw the room with daddies inner circle "Did anyone miss me?" I said with a big smirk on my face!

There was long pause. Then they realised who I was and mum and dad came to hug me. " oh darling you are never going to leave me again!" Yep that's mum over protective and slightly crazy. "hey mum, dad" I said.

Soon we went down to business I told them all about the cullens and al there powers. I also knew they were going to be in Hogwarts from the beginning of term. I told them how they feared the volturi and how the volturi wanted them for their powers but they refused.

Thats when they dropped the bomb shell... "Bellatrix you know how much me and your mother love you right?" father asked and I nodded as a reply "well Dumbledore has said that you have to go to Hogwarts or you will go to Azkaban" he continued. I was shocked, I mean I would never expect anything sneaky or manipulative coming from Dumbledore. I knew there was no room for argument because I know how Azkaban kind off messed up my mother. "Fine can I at least take Salazar?" Salazar is my pet snake like how father has nagini mine is called Salazar. "Of course, no one can take Salazar away from you" he replied. He knew how important Salazar was too me and he knew he was my protector since I was a little baby. "when do I leave" I asked I had to know how long I had left to go to that stupid school! "you have a week that is when the term starts. Oh and you won't have to disguise yourself as someone else, you will use you own name" he said. I was grateful I was able to use my real name everywhere I went I had to use different names and it got really annoying. With that I told my parents good night


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just wanted to tell you about my new story called 'A Battle Of The Heart' check it out and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own twilight *sigh***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

It has been 6 weeks since I came home to my parents. During that time I came in the ranks of the death eaters. Everyone was surprised when that happened as I am only 15. No one knows i am the dark lord's daughter all they know is that I am very important and powerful father made that very clear when I first got my official death eater mark. I say official because that's the one everyone has but I have another one it's on my lower back it has a skull and snakes going around it like the ordinary one but it has a wilted rose lying against it.

Right now I'm on my way to Hogwarts I'm in the slytherin compartment by the looks of it which is good thing because I'm not going to be happy if those Gryffindor freaks come in here. There was no one in her yet so I took Salazar out of his bag "_anything you wanted missstresss_" he hissed out to me I sighed Salazar is a large python, I really did miss him while I was gone but I couldn't take him with me. "_Just wanted to see if you were hungry and to make sure you remember the plan" _I hissed back in parsletounge **(AN: Is that the spelling?) **_"Of courssse I remember the plan Misstress and Misstress a Malfoy iss coming with a group of friendsss"_ he hissed warning me. So I sat their waiting to see if they were worthy enough to talk to me.

**AN: I know its really short but don't hate me ill try and write more next time R&R to tell me what you think **


End file.
